


Darling, Mine.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Fluff. </p><p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Mine.

Brendan knows, instantly, when Tess is nervous. He’s been watching her for a long time. The two of them had tried to avoid a relationship for a while, Tess had been married and Brendan had been too aware how much he cared for her. He was all too aware that Tess needed to have a little time alone. Both of them had been aware when they were dressing for tonight, the opening show of the Strictly series for the year, that they were supposed to interact and, despite himself, Brendan was glad of it. He had not wanted to upset her before when she had just recently been divorced and yet, now, almost two years later, he was in love with her enough that he was planning how best to make his move. Having lived alone for so long he knew he needed to make his move soon, he was fed up of being alone. They had done what they needed to, the show had been filmed and broadcast and, finally, they were alone. Brendan had been quick to get dressed in his street clothes, knowing he needed to be well ahead to have the time to meet Tess as she left. Now, walking in silence, he knew he had to speak. They had laughed, flirted a little and yet he was still nervous. 

“Tess?”

“Brendan?”

“Would you…”

He paused. Then pushed on. 

“Would you like to get a drink?”

“Sure…”

Tess’ smile was bright enough that Brendan found he was smiling in response. 

“Want to risk the bar here… or somewhere a little less crowded?”

“I think I’d rather be alone…”

Brendan had smirked, moving to slip his arm around her waist as he began to guide her away from the studios. 

“In which case…”

After a short walk, in which neither of them spoke, they had arrived at the bar, a small, dark bar in a hidden corner of the local area of town, close to where Brendan had been staying. 

“How did you know about this place?”

“Anton.”

Brendan is smirking even as he moves away to get Tess her drink, knowing instantly what she’d want. They had sat, talking, laughing and drinking, for a while before Tess moved closer, her smile quickly fading. Brendan had glanced up, sensing trouble, then, on instinct, pulled her into his side, his lips brushing her ear even as the man made his way closer.

“I’m going to try something… just go with it.”

His next move had been to tuck hair out of her eyes, his own bright and warm as he leant to kiss her, his hand lightly cupping her cheek. Tess, despite her surprise, had responded instantly, going with it. After a while, in which the man who had been approaching had turned away, Brendan had pulled back. 

“So… who was that idiot anyway?”

“My ex.”

“He let you go?”

“Cheated… twice.”

“Idiot…”

Tess had laughed softly. 

“Would you be so fast to call him an idiot over anyone else?”

“Probably not… but you? Yeah… he’s an idiot.”

“Okay so… take me home?”

“My place or yours?”

Tess had smirked slightly. 

“Yours…”

“Really Daly? One drink?”

“One drink and one hell of a kiss…”

“Alright.”

Brendan had smiled, leading Tess away from the seats and to the exit. They had walked, once again in silence, to Brendan’s home. Silence had fallen again when they got inside, Tess suddenly all too aware what may have been about to happen, Brendan not sure if he should make a move or not. Tess, in the end, had made the first move, kissing Brendan hard, pulling him closer despite all the warnings her mind was trying to given her. That had been the first time, since her divorce, that she dared hope and Brendan had proven to be the perfect person to fix her. They had, eventually, married.


End file.
